


When Is A Pen More Then Just A Pen

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, Green Pen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Johnny reflects on the meaning of his green pen.
Kudos: 5





	When Is A Pen More Then Just A Pen

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own the characters from Emergency! I am just playing. I will return them in working condition when I am done.

The sunshine that enveloped Station 51 in Carson did not brighten the mood inside. It was quiet, almost forlorn in the locker room as the men changed into their uniforms for another shift. The normal morning bright spot, Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage was quiet. He wasn’t just quiet but almost withdrawn.

Johnny’s partner Roy Desoto knew him better than anyone. The young medic’s body language concerned his blue-eyed friend. “Hey Johnny, are you okay?”

Johnny sat on the bench in front of his locker. He was dressed and absently rolling his ever-present green pen between his fingers. He never answered Roy’s question.

The lack of response surprised firefighters Chet Kelly, and Marco Lopez. It concerned Roy. Chet was about to open his mouth when Marco grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the locker room. The Latino fireman sensed the medics needed a minute before roll call.

KMG 365

Roy waited until the door closed before he walked over to Johnny. The younger man’s head was bowed, and he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Roy put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

The feel of his friend’s hand on his shoulder made Johnny jump. He quickly picked his head up as Roy spoke, “Sorry, Junior, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Johnny blushed, “It’s okay, Pally.”

“Are you okay?” Roy couldn’t hide the concern in his voice.

Johnny swallowed hard as he put his pen back in his shirt pocket. “Not really, but I’ll get through it.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Before Johnny could answer, the klaxtons rang out. Both men bolted from the room toward the squad. Since it was 0800, it was their call.

KMG 365

Captain Hank Stanley stood at the radio desk. Engineer Mike Stoker opened the big bay door and stood to the side of the engine. Finally, the smooth baritone voice of Dispatcher Sam Lanier rang out.  
“Squad 51, meet the Coast Guard for an unknown rescue at pier 70. 1843 Beach Ave. That’s pier 7-0, 1-8-4-3 Beach Ave. Time out 0800.”

Hank grabbed the radio as he scratched down the call information, “Squad 51, KMG 365.” He turned and handed the paper to Roy.

Roy handed it to Johnny. Then he pulled out of the station with lights and sirens blaring. As they left, Hank mouthed, “Be careful, boys.”

KMG 365

The captain turned to his engine crew. They were all standing in formation by Big Red, waiting for roll call. “Okay, boys, we’ll make this quick. Marco, you are cooking. Mike, check out your girl and clean the bay. Chet, the hoses and dorms need your attention. Roy has the dishes when they get back. Johnny has the latrine. HQ sent along their usual notes. We are not expecting any visitors today. Is there anything I should know? I didn’t hear Johnny yell this morning.”

Chet smirked. “The Phantom did not have the time to set up this morning. However, if his mood doesn’t improve, lunchtime is up for grabs.”

“His mood?” Hank was concerned.

Marco replied, “Yeah, Cap, he was really quiet this morning. Not like he was dumped, but like he has something on his mind.”

“Good to know, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank clapped his hands. “Let’s get to work.”

The engine crew went to work. Hank and Mike kept an ear on the radio. Neither of them liked unknown rescues, especially when the coast guard was involved.

KMG 365

At the same time, Roy and Johnny headed for the pier. Johnny was all business. Roy focused on the road. He knew they would talk later. 

A hang glider pilot was stuck on a rocky ledge. The duo worked together flawlessly. They got the man off the rocky ledge and kept all three of them dry. Johnny was happy to stay dry for once. The victim was transported to Rampart for a broken shoulder and a knee injury.

Dixie McCall noticed Johnny was quieter than usual when the paramedic exited the treatment room. “Hey Tiger, is everything okay?” Her voice was warm and sincere.

Johnny pasted on a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah, Dix, all is well.”

Roy walked out of the treatment room. “He’s going to be sore for a while, but he should be okay in the long run.”

“Good to hear,” Johnny and Dixie spoke at the same time.

The normal friendly post-call conversation was cut short when Dixie was paged. The trio waved at each other as they broke up.

KMG 365

Roy and Johnny headed for the squad.

On the way back to the station, Johnny spoke quietly. “I’m sorry, Pally.”

The comment surprised Roy. “For what?”

“Being quiet. I know it worries you when I’m like that.”

“You’re right; it does. What’s eating at you today?”

Roy backed the squad into the station. 

Johnny grabbed the radio. “Squad 51 in quarters.”

Sam replied, “Squad 51.”

KMG 365

The duo climbed out of the truck and walked into the dayroom. It was only then that Johnny answered Roy’s lingering question. “It’s my pen.”

Before Roy had the chance to answer, Chet opened his mouth. “Wait, you’re telling me you look like you lose your dog because of your ink pen.”

Suddenly, Johnny felt five sets of eyes on him as he responded. “Yeah, so what’s it to you?”

That’s when Chet inserted his foot deeper in his mouth. “It’s just an ink pen.”

Johnny was getting irked. “Look, you wouldn’t understand Chester B, so quit it now!” 

Chet didn’t listen. “Oh, come on, it’s just an ink pen. Why is that green thing any different than any other pen in the world?”

As Chet ran his mouth, nobody heard a new pair of footsteps enter the equipment bay through the open back door. The newcomer followed the Irishman’s voice to the dayroom.

KMG 365

Before Johnny had the chance to answer, the newcomer spoke. “Because it represents a moment in time that will never happen again. It is a symbol of a friendship forged in youth and carried into adulthood until one was lost.”

Chet’s jaw snapped shut as all six men jumped. None of them had heard the light footsteps of the female voice. Johnny turned to the sound of the familiar voice. He was stunned, “Pam?”

Johnny crossed the dayroom in a matter of strides. The newcomer opened her arms and hugged him tight when she reached him. “Hi, Johnny.”

Johnny bear-hugged, Pam. “Hi yourself. Is everything okay?”

“Besides the nitwits on the road, yes.” Pam looked over Johnny’s shoulder. 

She noticed five confused, concerned faces. “I know Roy. Care to introduce me to the others, so I know who stuck his foot in his mouth as I walked in?”

Johnny swallowed as they broke apart. “Oh, goodness, I’m sorry.” Johnny stepped next to Pam and ushered her into the room. “Cap, guys, I’d like you to meet Pam Burke. Pam, this is our captain Hank Stanley. Our Engineer Mike Stoker. Firefighter and chef for the day, Marco Lopez, and firefighter Chet, I stoke my foot in my mouth Kelly. You know Roy.”

KMG 365

The engine crews’ jaws collectively dropped. Pam walked over to Roy and hugged him. “Hi, Roy. How are Jo and the kids?”

Roy smiled, “Doing good, Pam. How is Emily?”

“Enjoying the day at the zoo with her friends.”

“Good.”

“Are you keeping Mister Mister in line?”

Roy laughed heartily as Johnny smirked. “Trying, but you know how the goes.”

Pam laughed, “Oh, I do.”

Pam let go of Roy and walked over to Mike. Hank quietly left the room to call the station out of service as Pam said, “So this is the spaghetti master.”

Mike blushed, “It’s good to meet you, Pam.”

“You too, Mike. If you have a chance, can you write down your recipe? My mom burns the water.”

Mike laughed, “Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Pam made her way to the stove to see Marco. “Please tell me that’s the chili of the Gods, as Drew called it.”

Marco smiled, “It is, and it’s almost done.”

KMG 365

Hank spoke as he reentered the room. “Pam, would you like to join us for lunch?”

Pam turned around and walked over to Hank. “If you don’t mind, yes, please.”

“Not at all. Roy, grab an extra setting. We are down for the next thirty.”

“You got it, Cap.”

Johnny spoke up, “Thanks, Cap.”

“You’re welcome, Pal.”

Pam hugged Hank. “Thank you for what you do even these guys are in rare form.”

Hank smiled as he returned the hug. “Even when they’re twits, they make it easy.”

Pam made her way to Chet as the others sat down. Marco doled out the sodas.

Chet stammered, “I’m…I’m…”

Pam cut him off. “Listen, Phantom, it’s okay, but lay off that pen. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Chet was sincere.

“On a lighter note, my daughter needs some new pranks. Can you help her?”

Chet smiled lightly. “Sure.”

“Thanks.”

The duo walked over to the table.

KMG 365

Pam sat next to Johnny. Roy was on the other side of his best friend. 

Johnny asked, “Pam, what brings you up here?”

“Eh, San Diego is boring. Plus, I wanted some time with him. Work has been a hassle lately.” The light tone became sober as she continued, “And I needed to see you about a certain pen.”

Marco quietly put the food back on simmer. He sensed now was not a good time to eat.

Johnny took his green pen out of his shirt. He swallowed hard as unshed tears filled his eyes as he looked at Pam. Roy laid a hand on his neck. While he didn’t know the coming story, he knew it was the reason behind Johnny’s mood.

Johnny swallowed again. “You…you remembered?”

Pam swallowed her own emotions. Her voice was thick. “How could I forget? I still remember the look of terror on your face when he handed it to you.”

Johnny smiled lightly. “Mister Manning could scare a saint, especially he yelled.”

“Uh yeah.” Pam chuckled.

Roy asked, “Who is Mister Manning?

Pam answered, “He was our hot-headed science teacher in high school. A real tight ass.”

Johnny added. “Think an overgrown Brice.”

The crew groaned.

Johnny smirked as he continued. “Exactly. Anyway, he didn’t think much of me. One day I didn’t have a pen. He started ranting and didn’t shut up until Drew gave me this pen.” Johnny once again absently rolled the writing instrument between his fingers. “I tried to give it back.”

Pam smiled, “Tried being the keyword. Drew didn’t want it back. He wanted you to have it as a token of your friendship.”

Johnny swallowed hard. “He gave me my first set of refills ten years ago today. I was on the way to take the entrance exam for the academy. It became a tradition. Every year on this date, he managed to get a pack of refills to me.”

Roy thought back for a minute before he spoke. “That’s why you had so many refills when we took the paramedic finals.”

Johnny smiled, “Yep. He actually gave me two packs that year. He knew we would pass the test and hit the ground running.

KMG 365

Pam’s eyes got wet as she squeezed Johnny’s hand as she handed over the annual set of refills. “I am not about to let the tradition stop.”

Johnny swallowed hard as he wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Pam smiled. “Now, before you need that pen again, how about we have some of that chili of the gods?”

KMG 365

Marco smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

The mood lightened as the food was doled out. The conversation turned to small talk. Everybody was happy to see Johnny relax as they savored their uninterrupted lunch.

Pam smiled between bites. She noticed a slightly nervous Marco watching her. “It’s amazing, Marco, you could and should sell this.”

Marco smiled as he blushed. “Well, thank you, Pam. I’m glad you like it.”

Hank chuckled, “We’ve been trying to get him to sell it since we first had it, Pam.”

The group laughed as they enjoyed the rest of the meal.

As he finished, Hank looked at his watch and groaned. “Pam, I hate to say this, but I have to put us back into service.”

Pam smiled, “It’s okay, Hank. I really should get going myself. I have a few things to do before I head south again.”

“Thank you for stopping by.”

“My pleasure, thank you for having me.”

“You’re welcome. Please stop by anytime.” Hank looked over at Johnny. “Johnny, why don’t you walk her out?”

“Thanks, Cap.”

The group stood. Pam hugged the guys good-bye. She was rewarded with Mike’s recipe and a lot of kid-proof jokes. While he waited, Johnny caught Roy’s eye. The duo had an unspoken conversation that told Johnny to take his time.

KMG 365

After Pam finished her good-byes, she walked out to her car with Johnny. The two friends hugged tightly. 

Johnny’s voice was thick. “I...I can never thank you enough for coming by today. Some days are just harder than others.”

Pam’s voice was equally thick. “You’re welcome. I know what you mean about the days. Can I give you some advice that somebody gave me.?”

“Sure.”

“Remember that no matter how fugly the day is, he is always with you.”

Johnny took a breath. “Thank you; I will.”

“Good.”

“Call me if you need anything. Hug Emily for me.”

“I will. Remember, we love you.”

“I love you, guys, too.”

The duo slowly broke apart. Johnny opened and held the door for Pam. Once she was settled in, he closed the door and stepped back. She honked and waved as she pulled out. He waited until she was out of sight before he turned and walked back into the station.

KMG 365

Chet walked over to him in the bay. “Hey Gage, are we good? I really didn’t know.”

Johnny smiled lightly. “We’re good, Chet. I know you didn’t know.”

The men went their separate ways as they awaited the rest of the shift.


End file.
